The Other Survivor
by Hobbit985
Summary: We all know the 'others' are fond of children. So what if there was a survivor who was a child, but was strong willed, hot headed and someone who all the other survivors saw as their duty to look after? Please RandR.
1. Chapter 1

_There was smoke everywhere. The plane's jet engine was still whirring away. A blonde woman of about twenty with a pink top and skirt stood in the middle of the wreckage screaming. A man was running about calling for someone called Walt. Another blonde girl was sat in the sand, clutching her huge stomach and panting. People were running about everywhere shouting to each other, screaming at their situation, crying over dead bodies. A small girl of about fourteen stared around desperately, her hands over her ears, humming loudly trying to block out the awful noise. A man ran past her towards the pregnant woman and then tried to help another person who wasn't breathing. The girl had black hair and bright blue eyes, which were shimmering, threatening tears. No one took any notice of her and she tried to ignore all the terrible things happening around her. Suddenly there was an explosion behind her and she turned to see the remains of a man being spurted out of the turbine. Another explosion to her right and she instinctively ducked as a weird black cloud swept over her head into the jungle on the island._

_A few people stared at her as they passed with their bags, trying to get as far from the crashed plane as possible. She didn't look at them. Merely hummed louder, pressing her hands as tightly as she could over her ears. It didn't stop the awful noise however. The screaming… the never ending screaming…_

Bo woke with a start, cold sweat pouring over her brow. She took several deep breaths, staring out at the sea. It was still dark, but she was no longer tired. Since they'd crashed on the island over a month and a half previously Bo had found she needed less sleep than usual.

She glanced over at Kate, the nice woman who had taken it upon herself to look after Bo. Kate was still asleep, unaware that anything was wrong, but Bo was slightly disturbed. It had been the third time in as many days that she'd relived the day of the crash.

She stood up on the sand carefully, stretching and yawning. She wandered over to a tarpaulin tent not far from where she'd been sleeping. The man who slept in the tent was called Sawyer, he'd taken a particular interest in Bo for some strange reason and she was the only one who could rifle through his stuff without being beaten up.

"Watcha looking for Bright Eyes?" Sawyer asked opening one eye as Bo shuffled through his stuff.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," she replied. "I've got a headache, I was looking for an aspirin."

"Here you go," Sawyer reached behind him and picked up a packet, chucking it at Bo.

"Thanks," she said catching it.

"You sure that's all?" Asked Sawyer as Bo put the packet back and made to walk away.

"Yeah," She replied, not entirely truthfully. "Just couldn't sleep is all."

Sawyer however seemed happy with the answer as he rolled over and was snoring lightly again after a minute. Bo wandered through the camp passing several sleeping survivors. Sun and Jin were curled up together on a blanket, as were Rose and Bernard not far from them. Bo paused when she reached Charlie and Claire's little den. Aaron it transpired was awake and snuffling.

"Hey there," Bo said looking down at the blue-eyed infant. She gently rocked, him talking in a soothing voice. It wasn't long before he fell asleep again. Something about Bo's peculiar nature had this affect on people. She could make them do what she wanted. It frightened her and she tended to close herself off from society. Not hard when you've spent four years in a care home.

She continued up the beach, heading for the food store that was kept on the beach. She picked out a star fruit and began absently picking at it, taking the occasional bite. Life on the island, she had to admit, was a lot better than her previous homes. Even with the threat of the others, polar bears, weird smoke monsters and people beating each other up every day, she still preferred this life to her old one.

Bo's ears pricked up suddenly. She stayed totally still listening to the almost deafening silence. Then there it was again! A definite padding through the sand. Turning her head very slowly, she looked around for anybody who was awake. Breathing a sigh of relief her eyes settled on the islands Doctor Jack walking carefully across the beach towards her.

"Hi," Jack said, sitting next to her in the sand. "You're up early."

"Couldn't sleep, had a headache," Bo mumbled in reply.

"Headache?" Jack looked at her seriously. "Is this the first or have you had more?"

"It's just a headache," she assured him. "Probably just need a drink."

"Here," Jack handed her his own water bottle. She took a gulp from it and handed it back.

"What are you doing up this early anyway?" She asked, looking at Jack.

"Sullivan decided that his rash couldn't wait until a reasonable hour," He replied rolling his eyes. Bo giggled.

"I'll bet he drove his family mad," she said quietly.

"Probably," Jack chuckled. "Maybe they threatened to kill him if he didn't move out."

Bo went quiet then. Jack froze glancing at her.

"Sorry… I didn't…" He bit his lip.

"It's fine…" Bo replied quickly. Her parents and brother had been murdered and she'd ended up in a foster home, aged just ten years. Her parents had never loved her and she had not really loved them, though she missed them when they died, but it was her brother's death that had affected her most. She and Elliot (who had been just six when he died) had been really close.

"No, it's my fault…" Jack said, mentally kicking himself. "I should remember what you've been through."

"Jack," Bo said firmly turning to him. "You can't remember everyone's tragic pasts. If you make a joke it's fine. I know you're not doing it intentionally."

Jack smiled at Bo.

"You're a brave kid," He said, ruffling her long black hair. She squirmed under his touch but smiled back all the same.

Bo remained staring out to see long after Jack had gone. In fact it wasn't until after everyone had had breakfast and Kate came over to her that she moved or spoke.

"Hey, you," Kate said, sitting beside Bo where Jack had been, several hours previously.

"Hi," Bo said quietly, not looking away from the water, gently lapping up the beach.

"How long have you been awake?" Kate asked, noticing the dark marks under Bo's bright blue eyes.

"Too long," she replied with a smile.

"Fancy coming for a walk?" Kate asked.

"Ok," Bo replied, standing for the first time in hours. The two of them wandered through the trees towards the hatch, meeting several people along the way, two of which were Libby and Hurley, looking suspiciously pink faced and happy when they passed.

"They've soooooo been snogging!" Bo commented as soon as they were out of earshot.

"How can you tell?" Asked Kate glancing over her shoulder. "They might just have been embarrassed by something!"

"They've been snogging," Bo said frankly. The spooky thing about Bo was that she was usually right about that sort of thing. Human emotion was something she was very in tune with. She could also tell instantly if someone was lying/

"You are scary," Kate said looking at Bo. Bo grinned shyly.

"It used to freak my parents out as well," she admitted, sighing.

"Do you miss them?" Kate asked carefully.

"Not really," Bo said, feeling awful for saying it. "They never really cared for me or my brother. I wished they hadn't died, but I don't miss them."

"I suppose the island is a new start for you," Kate said softly.

"Yeah," Bo replied.

"It's the same for me," The pair continued to the hatch, passing a few people occasionally. As they walked along in silence, subconsciously rubbing her wrists, Bo's thoughts began to drift…

_"Bonnie Langdon!" Shouted her mother at the cowering child. She picked up a plate that was on the table ad smashed it against the wall. "How dare you suggest that we be the reason your brother is dead!" _

_It is your fault!" Bo screamed at her parents, pushing herself as far into the corner as possible. The kitchen suddenly seemed quiet apart from her sobbing._

_"We've told you before about lying Bonnie!" Her father shouted at her loudly. "We're going to have to punish you again!"_

_He said it as though he didn't want to, but Bo knew as he beat her with whatever he could lay his hands on that he felt no remorse. She wouldn't be going to school until the bruising healed, so no one would even ask questions. No one would ever know what she suffered. It was that day she decided she had to do something._

"Bo?" Kate asked, looking as the child paused, her black hair hanging over her face. "You ok?"

"What?" Bo looked up. "Oh, yeah I'm fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Kate frowned but didn't say anything as she opened the door to the hatch and led the way in. The pair of them spent the morning down there chatting aimlessly and playing random records. Ana was sat at the computer, occasionally pushing the button when the computer started bleeping.

"You know, this is the most boring job I've ever done," Ana piped up after a while.

"I don't suppose there's much that's more boring than that," Bo said sympathetically. She wandered over and stood behind Ana looking at the computer.

"Hey, do you mind if I take a look at this?" She asked, frowning. Somehow it seemed familiar.

"Sure, knock yourself out," Ana said, standing and stretching. Bo sat down on the vacated chair and began to type something in.

"Uhh," Ana began. "Didn't that freaky weirdo say that we shouldn't use the computer for anything other than the code?"

"The freaky guy also said that the world would end if we didn't type in the code," Bo replied not looking away from the screen. Kate got up and stood behind her too.

"Are you sure you should-?" Kate started.

"Shush," Bo whispered impatiently. She finished typing and pressed enter.

: My name is Bo Langdon, is anyone out there?

She paused, waiting with baited breath.

: Yes.

She laughed. She couldn't believe it had actually worked.

: Who's there?

Bo's fingers worked over the keyboard so quickly they were actually a blur.

: It's Walt and Michael.

Kate gasped.

: Where are you? If you tell us we can rescue you.

: They're going to be back any minute, we don't have time. Can you come back soon?

: Of course. When exactly?

: Come back at ten o' clock tonight. We can talk a bit more freely then.

: Ok.

Bo lent back in her chair, breathing out slowly.

"How did you know that would work?" Kate asked.

"Because I've seen one of these computers before," Bo replied.

"_Bonnie," the care worker stood up looking at her carefully. "It's a simple test. We just want to see how clever you are. Now most people can't crack this code, even I can't, so don't worry about it if it's too difficult."_

_Bo looked up at the man stood in front of her carefully. If it was too difficult, why were they testing it on her? She looked back at the computer in front of her. It wasn't the standard computer, it had a weird keyboard. Something began to type itself up on the screen._

_ : Hello, I want you to help me. I'm going to give you a single number and I want you to answer my question. There is a timer on the wall, ever hour and forty-eight minutes a code must be typed in. It consists of six numbers. The only clue you have is that 108 is on the timer._

_Bo looked at the screen frowning. Six-digit code. It could be any number of combinations. How on earth was she to know which was the right one? Thinking back to something she had heard at school once she began to type._

_ : 4 8 15 16 23 42_

_The computer didn't do anything for a moment, but then it suddenly bleeped into life._

_ : Correct. You've just saved the world._

Back at the beach Bo, Kate, Jack and Sawyer were discussing what had just happened.

"We can't just go traipsing off into the jungle in the middle of the night! The others could kill us or that monster might get us…" Jack protested when Bo suggested going to find Michael and Walt as soon as they knew of their location.

"Yeah," Kate said. "But Michael and Walt could just as easily be killed."

Jack frowned and shook his head.

"Michael and Walt will be safe. I know it sounds crazy but the others don't want to kill them." He replied.

"Look, Bright Eyes, Freckles," Sawyer began. Both Kate and Bo glared at him, their nicknames slightly annoying sometimes. "Michael and Walt are tough. They'll be able to wait until morning. It's not like we're telling you we won't go after them. Just wait until it's light."

Bo groaned in frustration.

"That's just it!" She said desperately. "The others guard them during the day. The only time Michael and Walt are alone is when the others go out at night! We can't go in the day."

The three adults stared at Bo, who suddenly seemed more knowledgeable than the rest of them.

"Oh forget it!" She cried, storming off and leaving them to contemplate what she'd just said.

"Maybe Bright Eyes is right," Sawyer said, looking at Bo as she stalked away.

"Why are you so attached to her Sawyer?" Asked Jack turning to look at him seriously.

"What?" Sawyer frowned. "I'm not."

"You are. Ever since we crashed, you've… well not looked after her as such, but… she can root through your stuff and you don't bat an eyelid. Why?" Jack said carefully.

Sawyer looked away, confirming that Jack was right to be suspicious.

"It's nothing," he replied, almost sounding ashamed.

"Sawyer," Jack glanced after Bo's retreating back. "You know her don't you? She doesn't know you, but you know her."

"Yeah," Sawyer finally admitted. "I know her."

"How?" Jack turned back to the other man.

"I conned her family ok!" Sawyer said a little more loudly and harshly than he meant to. Jack stared at him.

"You what?" He asked dumbfounded.

"I was a con man. I took her family for a ride." Sawyer replied shame facedly. "I'm not obsessed with her. I just wanted to make up for some of the bad things I've done by keeping her safe ok?"

Jack nodded understandingly.

"It's funny," he said quietly. "That's why I was trying to keep her out of trouble. I had an argument with my wife about us having kids. I didn't think I'd be a good enough dad, that's why I've been trying to protect her."

Kate, who had been listening to the conversation intently, turned slightly pink.

"I'm responsible for so many bad things," she said. "I thought if I could protect Bo…"

The three of them thought about it. It looked like most of the survivors were caring for Bo now. The girl without a biological family had just gained fourteen very different relatives.

Sayid was sat, staring out to sea, further down the beach, away from all the other survivors. He hadn't been the same since Shannon had died. Bo padded up to him and sat carefully in the sand.

"Hey," she said softly. Sayid didn't reply. "I came to ask you something."

Sayid glanced at her, but still said nothing.

"I might be bale to find out where Michael and Walt are. If I can, would you be willing to help me look for them?" She asked quietly. Sayid seemed to stiffen. Walt was who they'd been looking for when Shannon had died. It was possibly the one thing he could do to make himself feel better.

"When?" He asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Tonight. If you want to come meet me in the hatch." Bo stood up and wandered away again.

As she walked along, her feet just treading in the water of the sea, she noticed John Locke watching her. The mysterious man had been found staring at her everyday since the plane crash. For some reason the child intrigued him more then she intrigued Sawyer.

Bo paused, the water lapping over her feet and stared right back at Locke. When he didn't break the eye contact she began to walk towards him. Before she could reach him however Libby appeared in front of her. The child shrink gave Bo the creeps sometimes, mostly because it reminded her of her own horrific sessions, but other most of the time Bo was fine with her.

"Are you ok Bo?" Libby asked smiling at the small girl. Bo looked up at Libby, her bright blue eyes flashing.

"I'm fine," she replied, a little unconvincingly.

"Jack told me what happened down at the hatch," she continued. "Don't worry, Michael and Walt will be fine. But Jack's right, you don't know what the others are capable of."

Bo stared at Libby and began to walk silently past.

"I know more then you think," she replied heading up the beach towards John Locke's watchful eyes.

Bo looked around at all the survivors. They'd been there only a few hours. It was getting dark and all along the beach people had set up campfires. She settled down in front of one where the man who had been helping people earlier was sat with a brown haired woman, talking in low voices. He picked up a model aeroplane made out of a large leaf.

"_We must have been at about forty thousand feet when it happened. Hit an air pocket and dropped maybe ... two hundred feet. The turbulence was..." He paused shaking his head with worry. "I blacked out."_

"_I didn't," The woman replied. "I saw the whole thing. I knew that the tail was gone, but I ... couldn't bring myself to look back. And then the -- the front end of the plane broke off."_

_She paused, shuddering. The man tossed his leaf plane into the fire and Bo watched it burn, the flames reflecting in her eyes._

"_Hey there," the man said, suddenly noticing her. Bo looked at him, her face etched with worry._

"_Hi," she replied, no hint of happiness in her voice._

"_My name's Jack," Jack said quietly. "Are you ok?" _

"_Yeah," Bo nodded. "I'm Bo by the way."_

"_Hi, Bo," Jack smiled. "This is Kate."_

"_Hi," Kate smiled._

"_Hey," Bo said, not smiling back._

"_We'll be ok you know," Jack said, to no one in particular. Bo couldn't stand it; she stood up and wandered away, bumping into someone._

"_Hey there little girl!" said a husky voice. "I've found a huge food stash in the jungle how about you come and pick something out?"_

_Bo looked up and through the darkness she could just make out a man, with a beard and wearing a hat. He looked slightly menacing, but Bo was starving and agreed._

_Once in the trees Bo blacked out and it wasn't until four days later, when she stumbled out of the trees again, that she realised the man had kidnapped her._


	3. Chapter 3

"Why are you always staring at me?" Bo demanded of John Locke once she was near enough.

"Maybe it's you who's always staring at me," smiled Locke.

"Don't give me that cryptic crap!" Bo said huffily. "I know you're watching me. I see you all the time. Whenever I do anything you're always there!"

"Maybe it's because I know just what a special child you are," Locke replied, his smile fading and looking at her seriously.

"Stop with the maybes!" Bo said starting to get annoyed. "And stop staring. It's creepy."

As she walked away, glancing back every so often, Locke turned his attention back to the sea, where he was waiting patiently in case a boat passed.

Bo was still annoyed that Jack and Sawyer wouldn't agree to go looking for Michaela and Walt, so she wandered into Sun's garden. It was empty of people so Bo sat down and began to weed. After a minute or two however, her ears pricked up again. A twig snapped behind her and she whirled around expecting to see one of the others, but it was just Mr. Eko scratching at trees again.

"What are you doing?" Bo asked, intrigued.

"I'm marking trees," Eko replied, not looking at her. He was carrying the stick that he'd carved many bible references on to.

"Why?" Bo frowned, thinking it a weird thing to do.

"Because these are the ones I like," Eko smiled, still not looking at Bo and marking another cross on another tree.

"What did you do in the real world Mister Eko?" Bo asked suddenly, realising that Eko was one of the few people that she had no background history of.

"I was a priest," Eko said calmly, though Bo thought she saw a flicker of sadness before he turned towards the next tree.

"I thought you must've been a body guard or something," Bo said smiling at the thought. "You know, for famous people and stuff…"

"I give that impression," Eko said. He stopped his marking and dropped the stone he'd been clutching. "Jack told me what you're planning on doing tonight."

Bo looked at her bare feet, shuffling them awkwardly.

"Yeah," she said quietly. "Jack thinks I'm mad. But I'm not crazy."

She looked up as she said the last sentence to emphasise her point. Eko smiled.

"You aren't the first person to say that you know," He looked his stick up and down before holding it out. "Here. You need this more than I do. Take it with you tonight, it will protect you."

Bo took it puzzled.

"Thanks," she whispered. "But why can't you come with us?"

"Because the others might be setting a trap. If everyone goes off looking for Michael and Walt, the others might attack the camp. I need to stay here to protect the rest of the survivors." Eko said wisely. He left the garden and Bo, who was clutching the stick looking at it and doubting how much protection it offered.

It started to grow dark and word spread round the camp what Bo and Kate were planning to do. At nine o clock Bo was sat in front of the computer in the hatch, worried in case Michael and Walt came on early.

Sayid, Libby, Hurley, Jack and Sawyer all came and joined hem as the minutes ticked away. Bo knew if they had any chance of infiltrating the others camp they would need to take just a few people, preferably strong and agile. Bo decided that Libby and Hurley would have to be designated another job.

"Libby, Hurley," Bo beckoned them away from the others who were sat on the couch listening to music. "I need you to do something very important for me."

Libby and Hurley glanced at each other.

"Does it involve us going any where near the others?" Libby asked nervously.

"No, I want you to guard our camp with Eko," Bo replied, hoping they wouldn't mind. As soon as the words left her mouth however Hurley and Libby visibly relaxed.

"Good," Hurley said. "We wanted to help, but those 'other' dudes are freaky man."

"You don't mind staying here then?" Bo asked checking that she had got the right message.

"Sure," Libby replied. "It's fine by us."

Bo thought she saw them glance at each other flirtatiously, but it was gone after the briefest moment.

"Right," Bo turned back to the computer and typed in the numbers as it began to bleep. No sooner had she done that than a little question mark appeared.

?

: Hey, is that you? Michael? Walt?

: It's us.

Bo looked behind her and was about to call the other to join her but Kate, Jack, Sawyer and Sayid were already stood around her.

: Where are you?

: We can't stay long. Listen carefully. Head to a lagoon not far from the caves go past it and you will see a large mountain. Walk towards it, but keep a lookout. The others will be scouting the area. They will return to us at eleven, so you don't have long. Please help us…

: We'll be there as soon as possible.

: Hurry…

Bo looked from Sayid, to Sawyer, to Kate to Jack.

"Now do you still want to stop me?" She asked, standing up and grabbing Eko's stick.

"I'm coming with you," Kate said firmly.

"Well, Bright Eyes," Sawyer began. "You've pulled my leg. I'll come."

Sayid stood next to them silently. Jack looked at the four of them and sighed.

"Fine, I'll come," he said, still unsure that this was not certain to lead to death.

"Right," Bo said calmly. "Shoe's off. If we're going to use the element of surprise, we need to be totally quiet."

She indicated her own bare feet and the others took off their shoes and socks. Bo gripped Eko's stick tighter and looked over her four followers one last time.

The five of them made their way silently through the dark jungle, all ears open for any whispering or noise that might signal the arrival of the others.


	4. Chapter 4

They tiptoed quietly through the trees heading for the caves. Bo could sense that someone was trying to tell her or ask her something but was finding the trouble to pluck up the courage. As they reached the caves she paused and turned to look at her followers. Kate looked slightly spaced out so Bo guessed it was her trying to say something.

"Something wrong?" Bo asked lightly.

"This lagoon… Sawyer and I know where it is," Kate said quietly. Sawyer looked at her with wide eyes.

"Kate," he hissed. Jack stared at the two of them in disbelief.

"You knew and you didn't tell us?" He asked. Kate went slightly pink eyes downcast.

"I'm not proud of it," she replied.

"That's not the point-" Jack began but Bo cut across him her bright blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"Leave the domestic at the hatch," she said quietly. "Right now we need to focus on the job in hand."

Jack and Kate both froze instantly shutting their mouths.

"Thank you," Bo said, turning and walking on again, Eko's stick held tightly in her right hand.

"Do you know how odd this looks?" Sawyer whispered to Jack. "We're taking orders from a kid."

"I'll have you know that one, I'm not a kid, I'm fourteen thanks, and two I'm not deaf and neither are the others, so shut up," Bo hissed as the wind whipped about their feet.

The continued through the trees, eventually finding the lagoon that Michael and Walt mentioned. As they skirted round it, the darkness pressing in as they listened for any sound from the others, all five of them saw a mountain in the distance. It wasn't too far to walk, only a mile at most. What was more worrying was the thought of what lay between them and the mountain.

Bo motioned for the other survivors to gather round. They bent their heads in close. Bo began to relay orders as quietly as she could.

"Sayid, Sawyer, I need you to go round to the left," Bo said, her voice sounding little more then wind whisperings, but Sayid and Sawyer both nodded their heads, so they must've understood. "Kate, Jack, you two go round to the right. I'll go straight ahead. If you run into trouble make as much noise as possible so the rest of us can be on the lookout and try and help you."

They all nodded. Bo took several deep breaths closing her eyes as the wind gently blew her long black hair out behind her. Opening her eyes again she saw the other survivors had set of already so she plunged into the jungle ahead of her moving quickly and quietly.

She didn't meet anyone. Occasionally she paused, thinking she'd heard something but it was either just her imagination or an animal, which quickly skittered away. She reached the base of the mountain and walked carefully up to it, running her fingers over the smooth face.

Bo, ordinarily, would've noticed the telltale signs, the wind suddenly picking up, the faint sound of whispering, the crack of a twig, but this time she didn't. She was totally engrossed in what was written on the mountain. In the faint moonlight she could see the names of all the survivors, all of them, including herself. So it's quite understandable that she didn't notice the others stood behind her until one of them cleared their throats.

Bo spun around so fast that she hit her arm off the rock and cursed. One of the 'others' the one with a beard and hat who Sawyer had dubbed 'Zeke' laughed.

"Dear, dear, dear," he said chuckling. "What're you doing out this late little girl?"

Bo instantly recognised him as the man who'd taken her on that first day.

"I've come to get my friends back," Bo replied fiercely.

"Oh really, I suppose you had help?" Zeke asked. Bo's eyes widened, she could defiantly smell trouble now.

"Yes, I did as a matter of fact," Bo replied eyes darting from one other to another making sure none of them were about to jump on her.

"These your helpers?" Asked Zeke as Sayid, Sawyer, Jack and Kate were all pushed forward, bound and gagged, looking at her apologetically.

Bo bit her lip closing her eyes for a second before looking back at Zeke.

"They're not as trained at avoiding people as I am," Bo replied he bright blue eyes shinning as the moon reflected off them.

"Oh you're trained are you?" Zeke laughed.

"Yes. I am," Bo replied her blue eyes starting to look like blue flames.

"Bo, Mum and Dada had another argument!" Elliot whispered as his sister opened the front door. He was covered in bruises and cuts again. Obviously their parents had taken their anger out on him.

"_Right, c'mon, we'll go into town for a bit," Bo said, picking up the small boy and slinging him over her hip._

_She was still in her school uniform and town was a long way to walk when you were only ten. So Bo changed their plans and they went to the park instead, ducking into the trees whenever a mum from their school walked past. If people started talking about Elliot's bruising then they'd be in trouble._

_Once it started to get dark the pair headed home, opening the front door quietly, but not quietly enough._

"_WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Thundered their mother. Elliot shrank back behind Bo._

"_Out." Bo replied flatly._

"_That's not good enough Bonnie!" Her mother shouted pulling her out the way and grabbing Elliot's top, pulling him close. "And you should know better!"_

_Bo pulled her mother away._

"_Don't! You'll scare him!" Bo screamed at her mother. She turned round to look at Bo and simply hit her across the face. "WHAT DID WE DO TO DESERVE PARENTS LIKE YOU?"_

_Bo paled as her mother looked at her in shock…_

Zeke looked at her carefully.

"Do you want to tell your friends what you did or shall I?" Asked Zeke. Bo paled, looking almost white in the moonlight.

"Don't, they'll never forgive me…" Bo blurted out before she could stop herself. Zeke and several of the other 'others' laughed.

"Then I guess you'll come quietly won't you?" He said.

"No," Bo replied, but her thoughts had meant she hadn't noticed the other creeping up behind her.

"I think you will," Zeke replied as a large club came crashing down over her head.


	5. Chapter 5

Bo woke with a splitting headache. Glancing around woozily she saw that she, Jack, Kate, Sawyer and Sayid were al bound and gagged and sat on some kind of raised platform on the beach. Suddenly she caught sight of nets in trees all along the beach and in them were all the other forty odd survivors of the plane crash. Groaning, Bo began banging her head on the floor.

She heard a noise and looked over at the Jack who was shaking his head and nodding towards a group of 'others' huddled on the beach discussing their fate. Bo instantly relented making noise so as not to attract their attention.

Looking around she saw that Michael and Walt were in one of the nets. Obviously the 'others' had decided to take their island back. Looking a few nets along she saw one that held only three people. Charlie, Claire and Aaron; and they were glaring at her.

_Oh god…_ she thought. They were all blaming her for this predicament. Technically it was her fault for leading the strongest survivors to rescue Michael and Walt. Her eyes widened then as she scanned the faces in the net quickly. There was one missing. Where was Locke?

Glancing down the beach Bo was horrified to see that Locke was huddled talking to the 'others'. He was one of them! That traitor. Then it occurred to her. She'd known this all along. She'd known it because she'd met Locke off the island…

"Bo Langdon!" Called out a doctor. Bo stood up and the police escorted her to a doctor's office.

_The walls were bleak and the serious look on the doctor's face made her heart sink. He was going to tell her something bad, she just knew it._

"_I'm afraid both your parents are dead," the doctor said quietly. "They both suffered from multiple injuries of which I won't go into detail as I'm sure you're already suffering enough."_

_It was Elliot's death all over again. There'd be an inquest into the death and if no one were bought to justice then she'd only have to attend the funeral and not go to court._

"_These nice police men are going to take you to a foster home for now, whilst we sort out where you are going to live," the doctor continued. "Obviously we'll check if you have any grandparents that kind of thing-"_

"_I don't." Bo replied blankly. "They were the only family I had."_

"_Right, well thanks for letting us know," the doctor said looking at her with pity. Bo hated that look, she deserved all the pain she was going through._

_As the police led her back down the halls towards the Hospital entrance they passed several people. A man who had grey hair was calling after someone called Jack, and a blonde girl was being told that her father 'Adam Rutherford' was dead. Bo looked up at the girl, who couldn't have been much older than eighteen and felt a wave of sympathy. They were both going through the same thing. Though the blonde girl probably loved her dad._

_As they wandered along Bo looked into the rooms and saw a man with a mop of brown hair that was slowly reseeding, sat in bed reading a book. The police hadn't noticed her hanging back so she pushed the door a little further open and wandered in._

"_Hello," she said quietly. The man looked up from his newspaper and smiled._

"_Hullo there," he said folding the newspaper. "What's your name then?"_

"_Bo," Bo replied. "What's yours?"_

"_John," John said as Bo sat on the bed next to his._

"_What are you here for?" Bo asked, completely innocently._

"_I'm giving my Dad a kidney," John said. "His old ones are starting to wear out."_

"_Oh," Bo looked at her feet, her long black hair falling to hide her face._

"_Why are you here?" John asked quietly._

"_My parents came in, but they were already dead," Bo said looking up at John, her blue eyes strangely bright. "It's because my brother died. I'm such a bad person. I deserve to suffer._

_John frowned slightly._

"_I'm sure it's not your fault, and I don't suppose you deserve it," He replied. Bo opened her mouth to reply but the policemen came back._

"_C'mon, Bo," they said gently. "The cars waiting outside."_

"_Bye, Locke," Bo said. It wasn't until she got in the police car that she realised she'd called John 'Locke'. How had she known his second name? Shrugging to herself she guessed she must've read it on his clipboard._

Bo shook her head trying to rid it of thoughts so she could concentrate on the matter in hand. The 'others' had stopped talking and were now dispersing, some disappearing into the trees, other going to check on those in nets and Locke and 'Zeke' heading towards the five captives on the platform.

Bo growled at Locke as he stepped up. Locke just smiled triumphantly. She knew he was about to do something totally evil. She instinctively crawled over to Jack and Kate, Sawyer and Sayid soon joined them in a small huddle in the middle. Bo then carefully began working on the ropes tying Jack's hands behind his back. Kate saw what she was doing and started on Sawyer's.

"Now, the evil ones shall be punished," Locke called out. "We have all been here fifty days now and I alone have been rewarded."

Bo shook her head in disbelief as she heard what Locke was saying. Zeke glanced at them but they quickly froze before he could see what they were doing.

"I was once paralysed but I can now walk," Locke continued. "Now you shall all know each others secrets."

Bo's eyes widened. He couldn't do that. The other survivors would never forgive her for what she'd done; they'd think she was a monster.

"Kate Austin," Locke announced and Bo saw Kate shrink, her eyes closing. "Murdered her biological father, before handing an insurance paper to her mother and fleeing the scene."

The survivors in the net started muttering. Most had known that Kate was the convict but they hadn't known what she'd done.

"Jack Shepherd," 'Zeke' said. "Miraculously cured Sarah, married her because he couldn't let go of the past, then cheated on her. Didn't think he could be a father o he denied Sarah of children.

"James Sawyer Ford," Locke boomed. "Con artist, who killed a man thinking that he was the guy who'd conned his family when he was younger. Is also responsible for conning Bonnie Langdon's family."

Bo's eyes widened and she glanced at Sawyer who looked at her with deepest regret. She somehow found that she didn't care, what mattered was that they all got out of this alive.

"Sayid Jarrah," 'Zeke' practically shouted. "Was a communications office in the Gulf War. What he fails to mention was that he not only let a prisoner go because he loved her, but he also posed as a terrorist so the A.S.I.S could track down his terrorist friends. His friends found out and one killed himself, all because Central Intelligence promised him the whereabouts of his long lost love."

"And Bonnie Langdon," Locke said smiling at her maliciously again. "Wouldn't everyone like to know what the islands golden child has done in her life?"


	6. Chapter 6

AN: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ISSUES THAT MAY BE OFFESIVE OR SHOCKING.

Bo stared at Locke shaking her head desperately tears threatening to fall. He couldn't blurt out her secrets to everyone it would destroy her relationships with them. She'd loose yet another family. If Locke told everyone she might as well hand herself over to the 'others' for execution.

"Bonnie Langdon," Locke said again. "We met once before didn't we? I don't suppose you remember."

Bo remembered. She remembered a lot though she tried to blot it out.

"It doesn't matter know though, we know what you did," 'Zeke' said. "And now everyone else will know too."

Bo worked desperately on Jack's ropes hoping that they could stop Locke before he revealed her deepest darkest secrets.

Bo came home after her brother's funeral upset and angry. Her parents just looked at her as if she were mad when she asked what was for tea. They sent her to bed and she sat on it, cold and alone.

_She was so mad with her parents; it'd been their fault that Elliot was dead. The post mortem had revealed that he'd received massive head trauma which Bo's parents blamed on him falling down the stairs, but Bo knew the truth. She'd heard them. Her parents in the night, when they got drunk. Elliot had wandered downstairs to fetch a glass of water. Bo knew she should have gone with him, but she hadn't woken up until she heard shouting and screaming and the banging. _

_Her parents had come up later covered in blood and she'd cried herself to sleep, knowing her parents had killed her younger brother._

_After the funeral she'd decided she'd had enough of beatings and neglect. If they could ill her little brother her parents didn't deserve to live._

_She'd wandered downstairs in the middle of the night, her parents once more drunk and slumped on the sofa. Heading for the kitchen she'd grabbed a knife and a rolling pin, before heading back to the living room. She closed the door behind her._

_Afterwards she buried the knife and rolling pin in her back garden and sat staring at her parent's bodies whilst she called the police. She smashed a window and decided to blame their deaths on a burglary. After all they'd blamed Elliot's death on a fall. _

_When the police came she told them her cover story and said she'd been trying to wake her parents up but couldn't. They never discovered the truth. It was put down to a misjudged burglary as Bo had planned._

_She knew she'd done wrong, but she couldn't understand why people like that deserved to have children if all they were going to do was neglect, beat and finally murder them._

"Bonnie murdered her parents!" Locke called out. The whole island seemed to freeze. The people in nets just stared open mouthed. Aaron began to cry. Sayid, Jack, Kate and Sawyer looked at Bo as if they'd never set eyes on her before.

Tears started falling down her cheeks and she knew it must look like she was trying to persuade them it wasn't her fault, but that wasn't the case. In truth she knew she shouldn't have done it, but she'd been ten years old and hadn't known any other way to get out.

If she'd told anyone what her home life was like then she'd've ended up like Elliot. Kate didn't look at her as harshly as the rest, she had after all done the same with her biological dad, but for Bo, a child, to brutally murder her own parents, the rest thought she must be a psycho. Maybe she was? Maybe she didn't deserve to be happy. That was why her life was such a mess.

"Oh yes, after her parents killed her younger brother, Bonnie, the islands golden child, laid into her parents," Locke said jeeringly.

That was it. Bo snapped; she could take it no more. Her now weakened ropes broke under her wriggles and she removed the gag. Standing up she ran for Locke, shouting at him as she went.

"You hateful pig!" She said the tears still coming thick and fast. "Just because your dad stole your kidney you have to go and ruin my chance at another start on life!"

She grabbed Locke round the throat and he fell to the floor, with Bo on top. She wanted to cause him as much pain as possible. There was no point stopping to think what the islanders would think of her, they already knew what she'd done, they couldn't think any worse of her.

'Zeke' pulled her off and threw her back into place, Locke standing up and gagging as he struggled to breathe.

"Well now, what should we do with murderers?" 'Zeke' asked.

"All the islanders will be treated as they treated their victims. That means the murderers die." Locke said nastily staring first at Bo, then Kate, Sawyer and Sayid.


	7. Chapter 8

Bo worked furiously on whatever knots she could reach. Kate, Jack, Sayid and Sawyer were soon free, but sat with their backs facing away from 'Zeke' and Locke so they didn't know.

Locke was muttering something to 'Zeke' and Bo took her chance to start undoing the ropes around her feet. She stood up and launched herself at Locke her hands round his throat so tightly he couldn't breathe. He fought desperately to get Bo off him, but Bo held him down grabbing the knives he had and chucking them to Kate, Sawyer Jack and Sayid.

"Cut the nets down!" She shouted at them just as Locke managed to throw her off.

Standing up she stared at him with clenched teeth, bright blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"I suppose you're totally sin free are Locke?" Bo shot at him hands curled into tight fists, ready to launch herself at him again. "Never mind the fact that you pretended to be one of us for the past two months!"

Locke smiled taking a step forwards.

"Bonnie, I didn't kill two people who I was supposed to love," Locke said.

Jack was having trouble fighting off some of the 'others' behind Locke, but Bo saw Kate and Sayid cutting the people in nets free and Sawyer led them to help fight the 'others' off.

"My parents didn't care about me!" Bo said. "I was an accident! They never meant to have me and they certainly didn't want my brother. They proved that by killing him!"

Locke frowned slightly and Bo stared at him confused.

"What?" She asked feeling slightly self-conscious.

Locke shook his head and began advancing on her. Bo held the knife up in front of her.

"I've done it once," she said threateningly. "I can easily do it again."

Bo was just about to prove exactly how daring she was but out of nowhere Sawyer launched himself and bowled Locke over.

"Run, Bo!" He cried wrestling with Locke. Bo ran. She freed the last of the net people except Charlie, Claire and Aaron.

"I'm leaving you there because Aaron will be safer, ok?" Bo said. Claire looked at her in disgust and clutched Aaron to herself tighter. Charlie looked at Bo like she was dirt but nodded.

Thoughts were rushing round her head like running water as she cut the remaining nets open.

Six-year-old Bo found her Mum crying and shouting at her Dad again. When she asked why they looked at her as if they'd never seen her before.

"_Mummy's going to have another baby," he Mum cried angrily._

_The next day at school they'd been asked to paint a picture of what made them sad. Bo had drawn her parents. When the teacher asked why Bo just shrugged. She knew it was more than her life was worth to tell her teacher the truth._

The fight between the 'Planies' and the 'others' had lasted a long time, but eventually the others were either lying, dead, in pools of blood or had fled into the jungle. There was no sign of 'Zeke' or Locke.

Bo was sat staring out to see. Despite the fact that she had cut herself in several places she hadn't been to see Jack.

Jack had enough to deal with, there were other survivors who needed tending to, though there were no major injuries, and Bo doubted whether Jack would be able to bring himself to touch her again. Not after what she'd done.

Kate came a joined her. They sat in companionable silence for some minutes before either spoke.

"No one's going to talk to me," Bo sighed. "And I wouldn't blame them."

"You're not the only one who's done wrong on the island Bo," Kate said soothingly. She chose not to say 'you're not the only murderer' as it sounded a bit harsh. "I killed my Dad, I don't suppose anyone will talk to me either."

"Jack and Sawyer will," Bo said. "They'll forgive you. But I was ten, Kate. What kind of ten year old kills their parents? A demented one… I'm probably a psycho…"

Kate chuckled slightly.

"We're probably all a bit demented," She said nudging Bo. "I mean, I saw a horse in eh jungle, several people have seen polar bears, we've all ended up running away from a monster made of smoke! I think the island is a test of our sanity more than anything."

"I hope you're right," Bo said. Jack wandered over followed by Sayid and Sawyer.

"Want me to take a look at those cuts?" Jack asked Bo. She looked at him.

"Umm, ok," she said. "Didn't think you'd want to after learning what I've done."

"Bright Eyes, there ain't a person on this island who ain't done bad at some point in their life," Sawyer said. "This is our fresh start. What's in the past is gone, we should all try looking to the future."

"That's very philosophical coming from the jerk that accused me of being a terrorist," Sayid said smiling to show there were no hard feelings. Sawyer rolled his eyes.

"I already told you I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"Maybe some people will take time to adjust to life again," Jack said. "But things will get better eventually."


	8. Chapter 9

The island was finally beginning to settle down again after the horror of the 'other's' attack. Bo was being ostracized by most of the survivors, but it was nothing more than she expected. Claire and Charlie especially were giving her dirty looks and she hardly ever saw, let alone got with ten feet of Aaron now a days.

Jack, Kate, Sawyer and Sayid still kept her company, but Bo knew that they should think about other things. She could take care of herself. She'd had to from a very young age after all, and then there was the care home…

"Look who it is," Jeered William Bucknall, a tall blonde haired, handsome boy. "The lost little girl with no parents. At least my dad comes to visit me!"

"_He can't care for you that much if he won't take you to live with girlfriend!" Bo shot back, her long black hair falling across her face so she looked scarily like Samara from 'The Ring'. She knew it freaked the other kids out because her bright blue eyes contrasted so effectively with her hair._

"_Don't think you can scare me with your Samara at," Will said shaking his head as though he thought her pathetic._

"_Why don't you just bog off and pick on someone your own size," Bo hissed at the fifteen-year-old boy stood in front of her. _

"_How about I don't?" Will replied sharply, taking a step forward and shoving her. That was the last straw. Bo rammed into his legs knocking Will over and began laying into him. Of course being bigger than her, Will fought back, but Bo had learnt a long time ago how to dodge punches. She bit his hand hard until she drew blood. She was vaguely aware of being dragged off him by the care workers at the home._

_It wasn't the first time she'd been caught fighting. Half the kids in the care home were scared of her and the only reason she never moved homes was because none of the others had care workers who could deal with her. Even some of the care workers found her strange and disturbing._

_Of course if they knew the truth they would be even more frightened. Bo never made friends, only enemies and the only way she kept from getting her head kicked in was to frighten most children or, is worse came to worse, dodged punches until a care worker intervened. Unfortunately there was the occasional child, like Will, who got on her nerves so much she just lost her temper._

"Alright?" Sawyer asked, coming and sitting next to Bo as she watched the other survivors sadly.

"Oh I'm fine," Bo said sarcastically. "The whole island knows I murdered my parents and now I'm being outcast by most of them, but I feel great!"

Sawyer ran a hand through his hair.

"Things'll get back to normal eventually," he replied.

"Yeah, I'll die, or we'll be rescued and no one'll have to see me ever again, then people will be able to move on with their lives," Bo said rolling her eyes.

"They don't hate you, you know," Sayid said sitting down the other side of Bo.

"They're sure acting like thy do," Bo muttered darkly.

"Well we're not," Kate said sitting just in front of Bo.

"And the other survivors will come around eventually," Jack agreed sitting next to Kate.

"Is this your attempt at trying to cheer me up?" Bo asked looking at the four of them. They nodded smiling slightly. "Well it's not working. Face it, after all the bad stuff I've done I deserver to suffer."

"Bo, the island has been a fresh start for all of us," Kate said quietly.

"What ever you did off the island is a different person," Sayid said. "The only thing that matters is here and now."

"It's not the first time someone's told me I'm going to have a fresh start," Bo mumbled her head resting on her knees.

"Here she is," Mary said herding Bo into the room where a tall brown haired man and his tall blonde wife were sat on the sofa. Bo looked at them, hair over her face because she felt insecure and clutching a small fluffy rabbit toy.

"_Hello there," the man said quietly. "What's your name then?"_

_Bo knew that they already knew her name. They'd've seen it on her file. Along with her entire history. When Bo didn't answer the woman swallowed, smiled and opened her mouth to say something._

"_Do you have any kids of your own?" Bo asked in a whisper before the woman could say anything._

"_Yes, one," the man said smiling now that Bo had spoken. "A little boy. He's about your age."_

"_Would you like to meet him?" The woman asked standing up and going to fetch the boy before Bo could answer._

_The woman came back with a ten-year-old sandy brown haired boy._

"_This is Elliot," the woman said. As soon as the words were out of her mouth Bo backed away._

"_I can't live here," she said loudly backing away behind Mary._

"_Don't be silly Bo!" the care worker said._

"_I'm not being silly," Bo hissed staring at the boy with hatred. How could he dare possess the same name as her dead brother?_

"_Bo, go and say hello," Mary said a note in her voice suggesting that Bo would be in trouble if she didn't. Mary shoved her forward and Elliot held out his hand. Bo took it and squeezed it as hard as she could, deciding that if Mary wouldn't take her back to England then she'd make her possible foster parents hate her._

_Elliot burst into tears and Bo ended up being taken back to the hotel where Mary was staying with her. After being severely told off Mary received a phone call._

"_Looks like you're in luck," Mary said. "That was Richard Malkin. There's a very nice couple in Los Angeles willing to take you. We'll leave Sydney tomorrow."_


	9. Chapter 10

Jack, Kate, Sawyer and Sayid spent the next few weeks commuting between survivors and Bo.

Bo herself was beginning to move further and further from the camp and sometimes it took the four who still trusted her up to twenty minutes to find her.

"You know everyone's forgotten about what happened the other week," Jack said one day as he bought some fruit and water to Bo. "You can probably move back to Kate's tent."

Bo smiled sadly.

"No one ever forgets," she whispered, taking a bite of the star fruit.

Despite her doubts Bo agreed to at least try and settle back into the camp. Most of the survivors had indeed forgotten, in fact Charlie and Claire seemed to be the only two who held anything against her.

The only child left after Walt's disappearance and Bo wasn't even allowed to go near him. She tried several times to talk to them but all she got for her troubles was Jack dragging her off and telling her that she's be better giving them some breathing space.

Bo was getting slightly narked at this. What did they think she was gonna do? Make Aaron turn into a murdering child?

That night she slept restlessly again, dreaming of Locke, the 'others' and Charlie and Claire tying her up in the jungle.

When she awoke in the dark she felt as miserable as ever and needed something to cheer her up. Getting up slowly so as not to wake Kate she wandered towards Sawyer's tent.

Sawyer surprisingly was still awake. He looked up when she stood in the doorway.

"Alright Bright Eyes?" He asked. Bo shrugged.

"Got any chocolate?" She asked hoping that Sawyer might've saved some from when they divided up the food in the hatch.

"For you," Sawyer replied, rooting about and chucking a bar at her. "But don't let everyone know I've got 'em."

Bo sat down just inside the tent and began to unwrap the chocolate bar.

"Bet you'd give one to Kate," She said quietly smiling to herself. Jack had informed her of what Sawyer had said whilst he was ill. Sawyer paused for a long moment.

"I suppose," he said trying not to sound bothered.

"And Jack," Bo knew Sawyer saw Jack more as a friend now, despite the fact that Jack liked Kate and Kate appeared to like Jack, leaving Sawyer as 'just a friend'.

"Well, yeah," Sawyer nodded, opening a bar for himself.

"And Sayid needs all the comfort he can get," Bo continued trying not to giggle.

"Yeah, alright!" Sawyer said getting the point. "So I'd give 'em out anyway. That doesn't mean I need people hounding me twenty four seven."

"Funny, I thought that's why you salvaged all this stuff? So you could trade it?" Bo asked innocently.

"Pushing your luck Bright Eyes," Sawyer warned, but Bo could see him smiling.

The pair sat chatting for a long time that night and neither noticed the figure creep into camp and set about doing what they'd come for.

The next morning the camp seemed to wake as one and was instantly on edge. For the first few minutes no one could work out what exactly was wrong about the early morning scene.

"Everyone's really uptight this morning," Kate said frowning as she, Bo, Jack, Sawyer and Sayid, stood around discussing what they were going to do that day (sit in the sun and wait for rescue mainly).

"Something's not right," Bo said, turning her back on the group and looking about. "It's like something's missing."

"Mm," Sayid made a noise of agreement. "Like when a clock breaks and you only notice it's been ticking when it stops."

Bo pondered for a moment, but her thoughts were pierced by a scream. The group looked up and began to run towards the sound.

"He's gone, he's gone!" Claire cried trying to shake Charlie off who was holding her, stopping her from charging straight into the jungle. "They've taken him!"

As Mary led Bo through the airport she passed a small kid playing on his game boy. He looked up and smiled, the proceeded to continue, whilst ignoring the guy next to him who was obviously his dad.

_When they stood in the queue for check in they had quite a wait. Firstly a man started shouting at the girl behind the desk saying that he needed to take his dad body on and then the Korean man in front of them had to comfort his crying wife. He gave her a flower and Bo smiled sadly, wishing her parents were more like that._

_By the time they had checked in Mary insisted she needed a drink before they went on the flight because she hadn't had anything to eat, so a drink would settle her stomach. _

_In the bar was the same man who'd been shouting about his dad and a woman joined him soon after. They didn't look like they were together, but they were certainly chatting avidly._

_When the woman left the man looked up and caught Bo staring. She smiled at him and he smiled back. When Mary went to the loo the man sidled over._

"_Here, I don't much like chocolate, you can have this if you want," the man handed her a huge bar of chocolate. Bo smiled and took it._

"_Thanks," she said. She knew you shouldn't take chocolate from a stranger, but somehow the man in front of her was like an old forgotten friend._

"_Are you with your mum?" The man asked._

"_No, that was Mary, my care worker, my parents died a few months ago," Bo said shaking her head._

"_My dad died recently," the man said sadly._

"_Bo!" Mary came up behind them. "Don't disturb the nice man."_

"_It's alright," the man smiled getting up. "See you on the other side, yeah?"_

_Bo grinned as the man left. Mary started dragging her towards the terminal they were due to get on at. The only other extraordinary thing to happen on the way was a man scooting past in a motorized wheelchair, shouting excuse me._

"Aaron?" Jack said glancing from Claire to Charlie.

"Yeah," Charlie said nodding as he tried to stop Claire from wriggling free. "She went to get him up and he just wasn't there."

"We better make a plan then," Jack said decisively.

"Jack?" Kate said suddenly.

"Charlie, you stay here with Claire and-"

"Jack!" Kate said more urgently. Sighing Jack turned to her.

"What?" He asked.

"Bo's gone, she just took off into the jungle!" Kate said wide-eyed, pointing at the trees, which swayed slightly as though someone had just passed through them.

"She's going after Aaron," Sawyer said quietly.


	10. Chapter 11

Jack, Sawyer, Sayid, Kate, Charlie and Claire all stormed through the trees in the jungle, following what they hoped was Bo's trail. The only noise that came from the group was Claire's sobs. Charlie was hanging back, making sure Claire didn't get lost, and taking her hand to comfort her.

"She can't have got far," Jack said, pulling branches aside. "She only left a minute before us."

"But she's quick," Kate pointed out running to keep up with Jack. "And no doubt she knows exactly where she's going."

"Hey wait a sec!" Sawyer called stopping and Sayid, Charlie and Claire almost ran into the back of him. "Look!"

On one of the branches was a small piece of purple material that must have snagged off Bo's t-shirt. Sayid took it and studied it for a moment.

"Distraction," he muttered glancing ahead.

"What?" Asked Jack, coming back to them with Kate.

"It's too perfectly ripped," Sayid replied. "It's a distraction by the 'others'."

The group glanced through the trees cautiously and Kate took the t-shirt piece off Sayid and put it back on the branch where they'd found it.

"This way, c'mon," she said and they continued following the trail they had before.

It wasn't long before the group had to stop again, this time however they'd found what they were looking for.

In the clearing Bo stood with a knife to John Locke who was clutching a crying Aaron. Claire made to cry out but Charlie put a hand over her mouth and a finger to his lips.

"Give him back Locke," Bo hissed, watching the man in front of her carefully.

"Hand yourself over to the 'others' and I will give you the child," Locke replied, holding Aaron out at arms length.

"We could stand here all day arguing about who's going to hand over what, but we're not," Bo said. "So hand Aaron over and I'll spare your life."

"You wouldn't kill me," Locke laughed maliciously. Bo smiled.

"Oh wouldn't I?" She asked. "We all know I've done it before. You said it yourself, I murdered my own parents. So what makes you think that I won't kill you?"

"Because I am an 'other'. Do you seriously think one knife held by one child will enable you to hurt me?" Locke asked.

"Not one child," Jack said stepping into the clearing, followed by Kate, Sayid, Sawyer, Charlie and Claire. "Now it's seven on one."

"Ah Jack," Locke looked over at him. "I wondered how long it would take for you to follow. See the thing is, we never really wanted the baby. We wanted you. You five are more trouble than you're worth!"

He pointed at Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Sayid and Bo. Then he glanced at Claire and Charlie.

"As for the drug addict and single mother," Locke scoffed. "You're not even worth bothering about. Here."

He handed Aaron over to Charlie, who took him and backed away with Claire. Jack, Kate, Sawyer and Sayid stood behind Bo.

"What are you gonna do to us?" Jack asked. "Kill us?"

"No," Locke shook his head smiling. "Killing you would be too easy. You're going to join with us. Become 'others'."

"Like we're really going to willingly hand ourselves over," Kate said scowling at Locke. She couldn't believe that when they'd first landed on the island she'd trusted him.

"No?" Locke asked. "You will find that people will do anything when the one person they all love is in danger."

Sayid frowned.

"The one person we all love?" He asked suspiciously. He doubted whether he could ever love again after what had happened to Shannon.

Three 'others' appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Bo before any of them could do anything. Locke laughed at the looks on their faces.

"The situation is simple," he said. "Hand yourselves over and the girl lives."

Jack glanced at the Kate, Sayid and Sawyer. The one person they all loved. Bo had been the only person on the island that everyone had grown attached to and no matter what she'd done in the past they couldn't just let her die.

Bo was watching Jack and despite her situation she suddenly remembered she'd met him before, and not just in the bar of the airport….

"_We did all we could for Elliot," the doctor said as he came out of A and E. "I afraid he died a few minutes ago."_

_Bo glared at her parents and found that she hated them more than ever. She couldn't bear to go and look at the battered body of her brother and instead waited with the doctor who'd tried to help him. His name badge read 'Jack  
Shepherd'._

"_I'm sorry about your brother," he said quietly. Bo glanced at him but didn't say anything. "Were you close?"_

"_As close as you get them," Bo replied smiling sadly._

"_I guess I can't really say anything to make you feel better," Jack said. "I've never lost anyone. But I'm sure you'll feel better soon."_

"_Oh yes, I'm sure I will," Bo said glaring murderously at her parents as they returned. Jack didn't notice the look._

"You have twenty four hours to decide," Locke said. "And if you attempt to rescue her, we will murder everyone."

Jack, Kate, Sayid, Sawyer, Charlie and Claire glanced at each other. They were gonna have their work cut out.


	11. Chapter 12

_AN: I'm on holiday for a week from Saturday so I'm afraid the next update will be next week. However do not fear as I'm taking my laptop and will write the next chapter (maybe even two) whilst I'm there and will post as soon as I return. Enjoy!_

Bo was trapped in a hatch somewhere in the middle of the jungle. It was dark. She couldn't see anything and her hands were bound behind her back, a gag over her mouth.

She hoped that Jack, Sawyer, Kate and Sayid would know where to find her. But maybe they'd just leave her, after all it wasn't like they were her real family, they didn't have to have anything to do with her.

_As everyone took their seats on the plane Bo recognised Jack, the man from the bar. She smiled and waved to him and he smiled back. There were lots of other people on the plane that Bo felt an instant liking for._

_A pregnant Australian woman sat down a few seats over and Bo offered her some of the chocolate bar Jack had given her which she gratefully accepted, saying that she hadn't eaten that day and was starving._

_Behind her Bo could see a brother and sister sat in companionable silence and when the girl started looking for something the boy handed her an inhaler. They smiled at each other and then saw Bo and smiled at her, pulling funny faces._

_A large man with his headphones on and a Spanish comic in his hands gave Bo the thumbs up which she returned. He then did the same to the boy sat in front of her who was playing on his game boy, sat next to his dad again._

_As the plane took off, Bo felt slightly optimistic that she was finally going to find a home where she'd be happy. Then off course it all went wrong. The plane hit turbulence and as it started to crash people started screaming. _

_When Bo awoke she found herself hanging upside down from her seat. She glanced over at Mary in the seat next to her and saw that her care worker's neck was bent at such an odd angle that she was clearly dead._

"_Help!" Bo called desperately through the darkness. The plane was upside down and Bo didn't know how far she was going to drop if she opened her seat belt. A dark skinned man with frizzy black hair found her after a few minutes._

"_Are you ok?" He called up._

"_Yeah," Bon replied the tears falling now. "I'm fine, but I can't get down, I'm gonna have to drop!"_

"_I'll catch you!" The man called up positioning himself. "Ready when you are!"_

"_One," Bo said taking several deep breaths. "Two. Three!"_

_She released her seatbelt and felt like she was falling through space itself until she landed with quite a crash in the man's arms._

"_I'd get away from here," he said leading her out. "The planes engines are likely to explode."_

_Bo had felt like the worst possible thing had happened. Her dreams of a proper home were shattered once more and as she stood looking at the plane wreckage she began to wonder whether she'd ever be happy, or whether she was being punished for what she'd done._

As Bo thought back to the first day here she realised that the plane crash was in fact the best thing that had ever happened to her. She finally had the family she'd longed for, even if it was made up of thirty something, very different people.

She began to cry as she doubted Jack, Sawyer, Sayid and Kate would come for her. They'd probably just leave her to die in the power of the 'others'. They probably thought she was more trouble than she was worth.

If only she hadn't killed her real parents…

_The bearded man led her through the trees, deeper and deeper into the jungle._

"_Are you lost?" She asked dubiously. This food he'd promised seemed an awfully long way in._

"_No," the man laughed in a scratchy voice. "I had to hide it a long way in."_

_Bo thought this made sense. But as they walked past another tree Bo fell into a world of blackness as something hard hit her over the head. _

_She woke up on a bed in what looked like the check-up room at a Doctor's. A man was standing over her looking at her carefully and wiping up the cuts she had from the plane crash._

"_Sorry about that Bo," the man said kindly. "I had to put you out for a bit to give you the stitches in your arm."_

_Bo looked down at her left her and saw a line of stitches running up it. She felt slightly dizzy and light headed._

"_Where… where am I?" She asked sitting up. "I'm going on a plane soon with my social worker."_

"_Yeah, Mary's coming for you in a bit," the man replied. "I'm just checking you over and making sure that you're fit to travel."_

_He wandered over to a weird looking fridge and took out a small bottle of odd looking fluid. He pulled some of the liquid into a syringe and walked back towards Bo._

"_Now this might sting a bit," the man said inserting the needle into her arm. "My name's Ethan by the way."_

_He pulled the needle back out and smiled. Bo sat up a little straighter._

"_I'm going to get a new family soon," She said rubbing her head a bit. "My old parents died."_

_Ethan turned back to Bo._

"_Bo, don't you remember?" Ethan asked, quietly. "They weren't your real parents. You're real parents were on the plane with you, you just didn't know it."_

"_Really?" Bo asked, something at the back of her mind nagging. Somehow it didn't quite add up. Ethan walked toward her with another needle of liquid._

"_Yes, now get some sleep, you've got a long plane flight," Ethan said injecting her again._

Bo's heart thumped as she realised what this meant. She really did have family on the island. She remembered the whole conversation with Ethan. That's why she's been so freaked when Claire had started thinking someone was after her baby.

Then that meant one or more of the survivors was biologically linked to her. And she had a sneaking suspicion as top who that was…


	12. Chapter 13

Jack, Kate, Sayid and Sawyer were discussing their options of how to get Bo back. Sawyer was especially quiet but the other three didn't seem to notice.

"I can't think of any way we could get her back without everyone being in danger," Sayid admitted. "We'd have to kill all the 'others' in order for it to work."

"We're in trouble," Jack agreed. "According to them they own Bo and unless we had a good reason for them to hand her over…"

"Couldn't we… I dunno," Kate paused. "Couldn't we tell them that she's someone's long lost daughter?"

"How exactly would that help?" Sayid asked confused.

"Well if she was had family on the island then maybe the 'others' would see that she has too strong a bond with them and she wouldn't be any use to them," Kate suggested. "After all, the children they've taken so far are babies and from what Michael said Walt was a real trouble maker because he was too old to be brain washed into it."

They all pondered this for a moment.

"It's a long shot but it might work," Jack said. "They'd want something in her place still though."

"Maybe if she had a family member though they'd be willing to swap her for that one person," Sayid said suddenly. "But that'd still mean that one person has to be traded for her. We'd loose that person forever."

Sawyer was still staring into space his mind racing as he thought things over. There must be someway of keeping everyone on the island together. He could only think of one thing and decided this was better than nothing.

"Swap me," he said. The other three looked at him surprised and confused.

"What?" Asked Jack. "No, Sawyer-"

"Swap me," Sawyer said again. "There are things you don't know. Just swap me. The 'others' will agree. Then forget about me."

"Sawyer we can't!" Kate said horrified. "You're our friend!"

"Yeah and so's Bo!" Sawyer said in a high voice. "She's just a child; I'm a worthless con man."

"Ex con man," Sayid put in. Even he, who had been accused by Sawyer of being a terrorist didn't want to see the man taken into the hands of the 'others'.

"Just trust me on this," he said quietly. Jack, Kate and Sayid looked at each other.

Bo was struggling with her bonds. If she could just get out then it would be fine. It wouldn't matter that none of the other survivors had bother to help her out, because she could look after herself.

When the 'others' next came to check on her, not only was she ready, but she was more than a match for them. Even if they didn't want her, Bo was going to say goodbye to the other survivors before heading off into the jungle to live alone.

"Why are you so determined to save her?" Kate asked Sawyer wonderingly.

"Does it really matter?" Sawyer said. "If we can save her what does it matter why?"

"Because you've never been so determined to do something for someone else," Jack said frowning slightly.

"Look I've got reasons, but I can't tell you ok?" Sawyer said. "Just let me trade myself in."

"Sawyer, why can't you tell us?" Sayid asked.

"Oh for the-" Sawyer ran his hands through his hair. "She's my daughter."

Kate stared wide eyed and Sayid almost toppled over from his crouched position. Jack took several deep breaths before saying.

"Sorry, what?" Sawyer rubbed his face with his hands.

"You're gonna hate me when I tell you this," He said thinking back and remembering fourteen years earlier…

_James Ford walked up the drive holding a baby in a baby carrier and knocked on the door of number thirty two Apple tree lane. Helen and Bobby Langdon answered the door and let him in._

"_I've got the child," James said handing her over to them. "I just need the hundred grand."_

"_Here," Bobby handed over the suitcase to James and as he stood up holding it he glanced back at the small baby he'd just handed over._

_He'd spent a long time finding a naïve enough woman to willingly have a baby with him and be trusting enough to let him take her out for walks alone. He already new the Langdon's were desperate for a baby and it was merely a matter of naming a price and delivering the child to them._

_It was the one and only time James had done and ever would do this kind of con. He didn't realise how hard it would be to say goodbye to his own child, but he knew that he couldn't keep her. Not when he was looking for his parents killer. Maybe one day he would come back and see her, but it would be too late to tell her then who exactly he was._

"_Thank you so much," Helen said, cooing over the child. James nodded and took his cue to leave._

When Sawyer had finished explaining what he'd done the other three just looked at him.

"Your own child?" Kate said almost disbelievingly.

"Look, I told you that I'm a horrid person," Sawyer said. "I don't need you to make me feel worse."

"Who's the mother?" Sayid asked curiously.

"Does it matter?" Sawyer said with a pained expression.

"Yes," Jack said frowning at Sawyer still. "If you're going to hand yourself over to the 'others' we want answers."

"It was her care worker, Mary," Sawyer replied. "Of course Mary didn't know, but after loosing her child she went into social work."

"Well…" the other three continued to stare unsure of how to react.

"Let's go get Bo shall we?" Sawyer asked darkly.


	13. Chapter 14

Sawyer charged through the trees ahead of Kate, Jack and Sayid. He knew what he had to do. It was his fault that Bo had been bought up by such horrid people, it was his fault that they'd murdered her little brother (oh yes, Sawyer had stayed up many a night listening to Bo's sorry stories of her home life), it was his fault Bo had been driven to kill those people, it was his fault Bo didn't have a family, it was his fault Bo had been on the plane and it was most defiantly his fault that they were in the situation they were at the minute.

He decided that there was no way to make up for all his mistakes, all the dreadful things he'd done but he knew that by swapping himself for Bo he could at least try and rectify things a bit.

So of course it was a shock for all of them when they burst into a clearing to find Bo surrounded by the bodies of the 'others' and covered in blood. She took several deep shuddering breaths.

"This is what happens when you don't have a stable home life," she said smiling weakly, before collapsing.

Jack ran forward and scooped her up into his arms whilst Sayid and Kate went about checking the 'others' really were dead. Sawyer just stared about in shock.

"They're all dead," Sayid said straightening up. "There are only two missing; 'Zeke' and Locke."

Kate looked at Sawyer, her face pale and she covered her mouth with a hand as though she thought she was about to throw up.

"Kate," Sawyer began but Kate just shook her head, looking at him darkly.

"No now Sawyer," she said walking past him and following Jack who was carrying Bo back towards the camp.

Sayid found a large stick and started digging. Sawyer frowned at him confused and Sayid paused wiping his brow.

"We can't just leave the bodies here," he said quietly. "And we'll create chaos if we take them and bury them back at camp, so they'll have to be buried here."

Sawyer nodded and grabbed another large stick from nearby, beginning to dig himself.

Back at the caves Jack lay Bo on one of the makeshift beds in the infirmary and began to tend to her wounds.

"Will she be alright?" Kate asked concern etched across her face.

"I think so," Jack said, wiping off the blood that belonged to the 'others'. "I think she's in shock. I mean anybody would be if they'd just murdered eight people."

Kate nodded watching as Jack sifted through his supplies for antiseptic to wipe Bo's own cuts clean.

"She doesn't seem to have developed septicaemia, yet," He commented, dressing the large slit on Bo's arm where the stitches the 'others' had provided had split. Jack caught Kate's blank look. "Blood poisoning. She hasn't got blood poisoning."

"Oh, right," Kate felt slightly stupid for not knowing that, though Jack was a doctor so she was hardly likely to know all the technical terms like him.

Ana Lucia wandered in then to get some water and froze when she caught sight of Bo. She jogged over and stopped beside Kate.

"Is she alright?" She asked Jack, much to Kate's annoyance.

"She will be," Jack replied, continuing to work. Kate wandered away, a pang of jealousy shooting through her.

"Where are Sawyer and Sayid?" Ana asked. Jack wiped his hands on his shirt and looked up from Bo.

"Err, I dunno…" He replied suddenly realising that Sayid and Sawyer weren't with them. "Probably at the beach."

Kate filled some water bottles with water and hovered by the water hole waiting for Ana Lucia to leave. As much as she didn't have anything against the woman, she couldn't help feel she was trying to take Jack away from Kate.

Sawyer and Sayid worked long and hard to dig a big pit to bury the 'others' in. It took several hours and even when Sayid took a break Sawyer continued to work. He was trying to punish himself. He was such a bad person it was almost unbelievable.

He was a murderer, he was a con man, he was a cheat, he was a liar, he was snappy, he was mean, he was a bad father and he probably deserved nothing more than to rot in the jungle alone. Even Bo would hate him when she found out.

"Sawyer," Sayid piped up, swigging from a water bottle. "Take a break."

"No," Sawyer replied, scraping furiously at the floor. "I might as well get this over and done with."

"You're going to kill yourself," Sayid said carefully. "Ten more minutes and you'll collapse."

"So?" Sawyer looked up then pausing. "So what if I die. No body will miss me."

Several hours after saving Bo, Ana Lucia had left and Jack and Kate were waiting for Bo to come round. She started shaking towards nightfall and her temperature soared.

"She's got a fever," Jack said. "I'll fetch some water and a cloth. Stay with her in case she wakes up?"

"Sure," Kate nodded.

They remained vigilant by Bo's bedside for most of the night, hoping she'd survive. They didn't care about any of the things she'd done, the 'others' had been right when they said she was the only person that they all loved.


	14. Chapter 15

The camp was strangely quiet the next morning. Aaron didn't make a sound, just looked at Claire and Charlie with his big blue eyes as if he wanted to ask a question.

Walt and Michael sat under a tree playing backgammon and munching on the occasional star fruit tossed their way.

Hurley and Libby were talking in low voices about their lives off the island and for once Hurley managed to find someone who believed him when he told them he was worth a hundred and fifty six million dollars.

Eko, Rose, Bernard and Ana-Lucia were discussing the events of the past week and what was happening to the 'poor girl' who'd been kidnapped by the 'others'.

Sun was talking in Korean to Jin, explaining what was going on. It was common knowledge round the campsite now that Bo had been injured in her escape from the 'others', though Jack and Kate had neglected to mention that Bo had killed the 'others', deciding perhaps Bo had enough to deal with without the added stress of everyone knowing what she'd done.

Sayid and Sawyer returned to the caves the next morning when they'd finally finished burying the 'others'. Jack and Kate looked up when they returned and Sayid shook his head subtly and nodded at Sawyer who clearly wasn't in the mood to talk.

The dark look on his face and his blood-covered hands would've made him look very sinister to anyone who didn't know the truth. He glanced at Bo's sleeping form and then at Jack.

"She gonna be ok?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah," Jack nodded. "She's just resting at the minute."

"Sawyer, are you ok?" Kate asked carefully, watching as he wandered over to the water hole to wash the blood off himself.

"Fine," he replied straightening up and walking towards the trees. "I'll see you later."

He'd disappeared before anyone could say anything. Sayid sat beside Kate and took the water bottle she offered him.

"He's still having trouble dealing with this," he said quietly. "I think he hates himself because he knows he's related to Bo, but having not been the person who bought her up, he doesn't feel any kind of connection."

Kate and Jack nodded looking at each other for a moment before glancing down at Bo. She looked better now she wasn't covered in blood. It'd turned out that the only real injury she'd received was the stitches in her arm coming out. Apart from that and a few cuts and bruises she seemed unharmed.

"Do you think we should tell her?" Kate asked wonderingly.

"She deserves to know," Jack agreed. "But it's Sawyer's choice as to whether he tells her."

"Tell me what?" Bo asked opening her eyes and smiling weakly.

"Hey, you're supposed to be resting," Kate said in a motherly voice, trying to distract Bo.

"I'm fine," Bo said pulling herself into a sitting position and sounding decidedly like another 'Planie' who'd passed that way not long before. "How long was I out?"

"About eight hours," Jack said handing Bo a water bottle.

"Hang on," she glanced about as she took the water bottle. "Where's Sawyer?"

"He's gone for a walk," Sayid said, but even he knew how unconvincing he sounded.

"I'm gonna go find him," Bo said, standing up. Jack put his hands firmly on her shoulders.

"No," he said quietly. "You need to rest and Sawyer needs to think."

"If Sawyer thinks about whatever's bothering him it's only going to make him feel worse," Bo replied. "I can help him. Trust me."

"I don't think you can Bo," Kate began but Bo just slipped out of Jack's grasp and ran towards the jungle intent on finding Sawyer.

She knew exactly what was troubling Sawyer and she was determined to make him feel better. She ran through the trees, guessing where Sawyer would be.

Bo found him in a small clearing, sat with his back to a tree; his glasses perched on his nose as he attempted to read his book. Bo knew he'd be here. This was where Sawyer disappeared to when the beach got too noisy or when he wanted some time alone.

Sawyer looked up as Bo crashed into the clearing and he put the book down, marking his page carefully.

"Alright Bright Eyes?" He asked, trying to hide the note of awkwardness in his voice. "You're looking better."

"Thanks," Bo said wandering over and sitting in front o him. "Now, tell me, what's wrong?"

Sawyer was slightly taken aback. He hated the way Bo did that. Whenever he was feeling a particularly strong emotion she'd pick up on it. It was quite annoying really, especially since he'd already been made to admit his feelings for Kate.

"Nothings wrong," he said, though he knew Bo wouldn't give up until he talked.

"So, sitting out here in the middle of the jungle trying and failing to read your book is nothing?" Bo asked one eyebrow raised.

"I'm not failing to read my book!" He protested.

"Sawyer, you've been sat here for at least half an hour and you're on the same page you were last time I saw you reading," Bo pointed out. Sawyer sighed.

"You're annoying, you know that?" He grumbled.

"Yup," Bo replied. "Now are you gonna tell me, or am I gonna have to force it out of you?"

"It's difficult," Sawyer said, running a hand through his long hair.

"Start from the beginning," Bo prompted.

"Well," Sawyer paused and swallowed. "You know how you hate your parents?"

"Yeah," Bo said trying to ignore the rising feeling of hate towards the people she'd called 'parents'.

"Well, they weren't your parents," Sawyer said quietly.

"I know," Bo nodded. Sawyer frowned.

"You know?" He asked curiously.

"The 'others' told me," Bo said and began explaining about the first time they'd kidnapped her.

"Oh, right," Sawyer swallowed. "So do you have any idea who your parents are?"

"Yeah," Bo said shrugging. "Mary was my Mum, and you're my Dad."

Sawyer just stared at her. He took several deep breaths and then scratched his head, awkwardly.

"So how long have you known?" He asked.

"I worked it out last night," Bo said quietly. "When you look at all the facts it kinda makes sense. I mean we were meant to be on the same flight. Everything happens for a reason."

"Right," Sawyer nodded and stood up, Bo following suite.

"I also know that you feel guilty for one, giving me up to people I had to murder because they were so evil, two for not telling me sooner, and three for feeling no connection to me whatsoever," Bo continued as they walked back to camp. "But when you think about it, you do have a connection with me. I mean, you let me root through your stuff and you always look out for me. We'll always be related no matter what."

Sawyer was finding this easier than he'd first anticipated. Bo was taking the news better than he could've hoped for as well.

"I just came to say goodbye," Bo said suddenly, sounding quite sad. "I'm gonna go and live in the jungle. When everyone finds out what happened with me and the 'others' they'll all hate me, and I suppose it's gonna be awkward between me and you, so it'll just be easier if I go live somewhere else."

"Bo, no one knows what happened to the 'others' and if they ask, we'll just tell them that we did what had to be done and that you had nothing to do with it," Sawyer said. "And as for us, ok, things might be a bit awkward, but we could always work at our relationship. Or not, you know, whatever…"

"No, that'd be good," Bo said quickly, smiling. "I've not had a Dad for so long, it'll be nice."

"Well, it wasn't just me that looked after you before," Sawyer reasoned. "It was Kate and Jack and Sayid and…."

He trailed off stopping for a moment. Bo looked at him worriedly.

"What?" She asked.

"We make one odd family," Sawyer grinned. Bo couldn't help laughing then.

Jack, Kate and Sayid looked up as Bo and Sawyer came back, laughing and joking and they all knew that everything, for once, was going to be ok.

Bo didn't realise it until much later when they were all eating fruit and laughing and chatting on the beach with the other 'Planies', but as they had a good time, forgetting all about the 'others' and everything that had happened since coming to the island she finally realised that she'd found what she'd always wanted. They might've been very different, they might've been mad, they might've done bad things off the island, but when it came down to it, Bo finally had a proper family.


End file.
